User talk:Spottedpelt34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spottedpelt34 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 20:46, August 6, 2011 Hi spottedpelt! just ask me if you need ANY help doing anything!ill ask to be your mentor,im pretty good with chararts and ill probobly help you as much as i can! ask if yu needanything you know where to find me! O_o Sundawn o_O 00:47, August 7, 2011 (UTC) hey i read your comment and il be your mentor your first project it to make a silver shorthaired tom with green eyes! Reply to blog post maybe shell have powers when she comes back.{{SUBST:NosubstlUser:Featherpelt/Signature 20:52, August 10, 2011 (UTC)Featherpelt Pics Hey Spottedpelt, I just wanted to thank you for adding those cool pictures to the clan pages. Can you get one for Shadowclan? ¶Icewish¶ 02:16, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt, I added you in to the clans you wanted to join. I added you in as Spottedpelt for you clan names in all of the clans. Please tell me if you want me to change your clan name if you want me to. 15:47, August 14, 2011 (UTC)¶Icewish¶ Pic Thats O.K. I found a pic for shadowclan. Please use the blanks Spottedpelt ive noticed you are using real pictures on cats.i will ask you once more to stop becuse we are supposed to use blanks. you can find them on Project charart.if you cant figure out to color it in.let me teach you i would be happy to teach you.Look at my tutorial if you cannt get ahold of me.but please.stop using the real pictured of cats. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ i can understand the VIVID veiw but its a fanfiction wikia and were only suppoed to use blanks i will show you if you want ill make a video on youtube also i just want you to stop using those pictures.they arent supposed to be on the wikia.not that i know of.but as your mentor i suggest you wouldnt. ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Spottedpelt, please listen to Sundawn. She is right, on this wiki you should only use the blanks. Besides, making a charart is way more fun than finding a pic of a cat on the internet. Sundawn can teach you how to make a charart if you dont know how to. She is your mentor on project charart. The blanks to make chararts can be found on this page: Page ¶Icewish¶ 16:41, August 15, 2011 (UTC) spottedpelt im sorry if im bugging you so lts start over.ill get you to be a deputy if i have to! your my apprentice,and if you dont know things that i can teach you,i wont make you lern it on your own.some people do the coloring their way. so here we go on starting the coloring!. im going to give you a link to the video on youtube that im making now.so give me a second for it to load... ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Charart Hi Spottedepelt, I can help you make the chararts for your pages if you want? ¶Icewish¶ 17:18, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt, I made Spottedpelt's charart. Sorry that it took so long. Tell me if it needs any changes before I put it on the page. ¶Icewish¶ 17:03, August 17, 2011 (UTC) He it is. If you ask me, I looks more like a brown and white tabby than a tortie. Any more changes? ¶Icewish¶ 19:52, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Great! ¶Icewish¶ 20:02, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt, I can teach you how to make a charart. First you copy a blank from the project charart page on to paint. Then you use the pain bucket tool to color it in. Then you color in the eyes. Then go on to pixlr.com and add the shading. To shade the cat you use the tool that looks like a little black ball on a little black stick. When you use that tool you click 2 on the face, 2 on the shoulder, 2 on the tail tip, and one time on all the paws. It is realy fun and easy once you get the hang of it. If you have questions just ask, ¶Icewish¶ 14:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chararts im REALLLLLY sorry but i cant seem to get my camera to work.. and on the time i actually WANt it to work. ill try ONE MORE TIME to try. im trying not to make the video long either. ok so let me try. dont get me wrong IM TRYING as hard as i can. im not a very god mentor. soif i cant do it ill post it on a page in the comunity. im an idmin now so i can do that (happy dance)! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ ill make your siggie look too as an apology gift for taking so long! You use microsoft paint. ¶Icewish¶ 19:46, August 18, 2011 (UTC) You dont have it!!! I dont know ask Sundawn or Firestream. Sorry, ¶Icewish¶ 19:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) you can download Micro from the internet or you can use sumo paint.like i did when i had a laptop. i HATE linux! so i finished the vid and imma do your siggie RIGHT NOWZ!! imma giv u da link in a sec! im SOO Happy to FINALLY have that STUPID video done! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ heres your siggieh! heres the signature i promised! the video is uploading right now!just copy and paste it to your prferances box and then save!☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ 20:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC) ★❤☾Ⓢⓟⓞⓣⓣⓔⓓⓟⓔⓛⓣ☽☆❥ ^ erase your old signature and paster that one | in it then save! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ check out the community the video is dere! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Users Sure Spottedpelt, I wish everyone would help bring new users to this wiki. Ask who ever you want to! ¶Icewish¶ 19:26, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi! I'm new to this Wiki and I was wondering if you could join mine! http://warriorcatsroleplaygames.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Cats_Roleplay_Games_Wiki Thanks, Sweetflower 02:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Wiki Hello, Spottedpelt. I'm Spottedstar42, and I own another Wiki called Living On Our Own Wiki. There you can roleplay (popular roelplays are the Tribe of Frozen Ice and the Tribe of Howling Nights), write fanfic (Good fanfics are Web of Lies, Amber Eyes in the Dark, and A Cat's Destiny To Follow), or comment on a character from the Warriors series on their Fanpage. I know the Wiki is pretty quiet right now, but that's why i'm advertising on my friends wiki :).SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 07:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) (Ps. If it's not to much to ask, cna you ask some more people on other wikis to join my wiki too?) Banner and stuff Hi Spottedpelt, I wont be able to make you your banner and stuff because I am very busy with school work. Actualy, I'm doing my GT Humanities homework right now. If you know anything about the Iliad by Homer please tell me! :) ¶Icewish¶ 23:27, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Iliad is a book that the ancient Greek author Homer rote. Its about a battle between the Greeks and the Trojans. Agamemnon insults the preist of the greek God Apollo because he refused to give back his daughter and he plauges all of Greece. Achilles tryes to convice Agamemnon to give back the daughter but then they get into a huge fight. And that's all I read. ¶Icewish¶ 23:35, August 25, 2011 (UTC) No, I need to take notes on it. Its kind'a hard. I'm logging off now. Bye, ¶Icewish¶ 23:40, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Charart That's great! Can you test it out and send me the charart. What the cat looks like is your choice. ¶Icewish¶ 15:38, August 27, 2011 (UTC) O.K, This is what you need to do. You need to add the highlighting to the face, paws, tail tip, and front left shoulder of the cat, other than that, it was great. ¶Icewish¶ 16:23, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Did you understand? did you understand the video ok? BTW your supposed to put it up on project charart. Blank I think it looks fine. I would send it to the other admins of this wiki because I've had trouble with other people thinking the mouse is a spider... Tell me if they aprove and we can add it to the project charart page. Also, remember to add the highlighting to your gray cat charart on pixlr.com you sent to me earlyer. ¶Icewish¶ 00:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Charart Hey Spotty! Cheack out this charart I made My Rainbow Kitty => ¶Icewish¶ 23:17, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spotty!!! I just wanted to show you these. They were made with real pictures! If you want me to teach you how to make one just ask! ¶Icewish¶ 01:42, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Spottedpelt, I forgot you dont have microsoft paint. I dont think the program you are useing has the same tools as paint. Sorry to disapiont you, ¶Icewish¶ 16:39, September 3, 2011 (UTC) prey hunter it looks fine but i thing i will try and make it, i was the one who came up with the mouse idea on the last wikia, so i think i should try it, just to see! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ Awesome Wiki Hey Spotty, cheak out this cool wiki: http://warriorscomedy.wikia.com/wiki/Warriors_Comedy_Wiki See ya around, Template:Icewish/sig 18:16, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I need some reviews on my new fanon... I am not saying that means you need to drop everything and do it, but it would be nice if you could do that! Thanks! Picture Cats To make your you need to find a cool pic. Then you past the pic to whatever program you are useing to make chararts. Then, you get the cat blank, you need to put the blank on "trasparent selection", (thats what its called on paint) first. Then you have your cat! Icewish To make it transparent you need to click on the arrow under the "select" icon. That's how you do it if you have 2007 paint. I dont know how to do it if you have an older version. Icewish Thats so cool!!! But you forgot to add the shading/highlighting. Icewish Warrior Hi Spottedpelt. I just wanted you to know that Darkstream's and Birchblaze's chararts were awesome! If you can keep those up you will be a warrior of project charart in no time. Since Sundawn has not been active in a while, I will give you your next project: A flame colored she-cat with blue eyes, a white tiped tail, and jet black paws. It's a little complicated o I dont expect you to get it wright the first time. Remember your shading! Icewish That was perfect! I neeed to talk to Sundawn about your final assessment. See ya, Icy Ya, I broke it. Now i'm useing a temp. siggie. ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 21:47, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Black/white Cats Hi Spottedpelt, I just wanted to remind you that when you make a black cat you use a very dark shadow of gray, not black. You need to do this or the lines will fuse together and it will look bad. Same for the white cats, but you use a very light shade of gray instead of a dark gray. Bye, ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 23:26, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Final Assesment O.K Spottedpelt, Sundawn has not replyed to my message about your assesment so I'm just going to give it to you myself. Your first cat will be a black tom warrior with pale blue eyes. The second cat will be a white shecat deputy with amber eyes. The third cat will be a gray flecked she-cat leader with green eyes. The forth cat will be a ginger tabby tom med. cat with purple eyes. And the fith and final cat will be a black and white spotted cat with gray eyes. I know its a lot but you have as much time as you want. Remember your shading! Good luck, ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 16:30, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Warrior! You are now a warrior of Project charart! Spottedpelt! Spottedpelt! ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Torties To make one you eather use the normale brush or the water color brush on paint. When you use the normal brush you draw and fill in big blobs of ornge and black on the cat blank (That is if you want to have your cat with white on it). If you want to make a cat with no white you use the water color brush. To do this, you make streeks across the cat blank untill there is little or no white. Send me two chararts useing both of the styles. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I did by useing the little chain shaped icon. Also, dont forget to make the two chararts I told you to make. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to add a little more black. Otherwise it was great! ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Perfect! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Yes I did talk to Mossyflame about Project Charart but she did not want to join. I think I can leave Sol's Charart as it is. But if you want to make one you can. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:07, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Piant Substitute Hi Spottedpelt, can you tell me what program online you were useing to make chararts? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:36, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt! :) Oh haha. Are you part of project charat? I am Icewish's apprentice! Cinderstorm :) Spottedpelt, I cant make you your charart because of the computer I'm ueing. But I can tell you how to make a mottled cat. You paste the blank to paint and then cover the charart completely to the colors go outside the blank's lines. Then you go on to pixlr and use the blur tool untill it is blured enough. (When you stop is entirely up to you. You open up the document to paint again and paste the blank on top of the blurry colors. You clear away the left over color on the side of the blank and you are done! Also, I dicided to remove Firestream's deputy position because she is no onger active on any wiki. I would offer this position to Sundawn but she is inactive too. If you want to applie for this position you need to send me a bunch of chararts useing all of the styles your mentor taught you (Any color tabby, tortie, black, white, blue-gray, ginger, black and white spotted, striped of any color two or more different colors, and a picture cat.) You may use any eye color, gender, and rank that you want to make these chararts. I know it's a lot and you dont need to do them if you dont want to. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:25, September 29, 2011 (UTC) O.K then! The duputy position chararts are just to make sure you know how to do everything. Just send them to me whenever you have the time. :) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) thanks, you can put it on her page. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 13:33, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Project Charat Hi Spottedpelt! I made this picture of all of us for project charat. Sorry, I got so exited, I forgot to add your tortishell color, but I hope you like it anyway! Cinderstorm You are now the deputy of Project: Charart! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 16:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunters Great! I'll add them as soon as I can. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:17, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you maen by "what kind of cat"? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:46, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Silver tabby with withe paws, tail, and chest. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Fireclaw's Pic Spottedpelt, why did you change Fireclaw's leader charart? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:49, October 2, 2011 (UTC) thanks! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:07, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Spottedpelt, would you like to be Silverwhiskers mentor in project charart? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:24, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Spottedpelt, what do you think about this apprentice charart that I made: Please tell me what you think. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) I've already started to train Silverwhisker, but I can ask her who she wants her mentor to be. And thanks for your comment on my apprentice blank. ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 14:57, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Kit Blanks Tell me what you think about these blanks I edited: KitMS.png KitML.png KitFS.png KitFL.png ♥Icy♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:42, October 9, 2011 (UTC) thanks It is great thank you. Do they have a queen blank yet? I know they have a med cat, med cat apprentice, apprentice, warrior, leader, deputy, elder and deciding on the kit. Leafster Hi Spottedpelt. Saw your quote on Featherfall's page, and you did make a very good piont. Maby I should have told you to read the Mountainclan RP page first... But that doesn't matter now! (Sorry, a me and a few other users RPed your cat to get the story moveing along) ♥Icewish♥ 21:08, October 21, 2011 (UTC) thanks thanks for telling me, I hate it when no one says anything. Prickl ar I'm Awesome :D 16:37, November 12, 2011 (UTC) No thanks. I'll get to it as soon as I can. Icy ❀Awesome! 00:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Spottedpelt. Would you mind being an admin on this wiki? Icy ❀Awesome! 14:56, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! I just need you to keep an eye on the new users like Cloudybrook and Darksplash. Check the recent activity every once in a while. I will be gone most of today and tomarrow. Thanks, Icy ❀Awesome! 15:25, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow, that's so cool! Thanks, Icy Happy Holidays! 01:14, December 11, 2011 (UTC) I kind of want it to be just the blanks and the member list. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 23:11, January 1, 2012 (UTC)